


4 Ways to Break a Heart

by SpookyGirl213



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Songfic, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGirl213/pseuds/SpookyGirl213
Summary: This was inspired by the songWhen You're Goneby Avril Lavigne. It's not the same as my original idea, but I like it. It's like snapshots instead of something more flowing. I wanted to try a different writing style because when I tried flowing I ended up with Graduation Crush ^^; That was just supposed to be a small flashback of how they met in the original version, but it gotwaytoo long and I couldn't figure out how to bring it back around until now ^^; I was listening to the AMV that made me think of this story, ironically not a OHSHC one lol, and snippets of scenes came to mind. Jotting them down I looped the song and began to expand each one. Noticing that each revolved around one type of the 5 senses I decided I'd try something different and separate them into those categories.I haven't finished watching Free so I hope Rin isn't to OOC, but he seems to me to be the type to be a bit jealous and protective when he sees guys that he perceives as a threat near his girl.Big thanks and much love to @A-chan-The-Great for her help. This was originally posted on my DevArt accounts lolI don't own the song. I don't own Ouran or it's characters. I don't own Rin. I don't own you.
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	4 Ways to Break a Heart

**1) Sight**

"I'm leaving." I look away from the credits rolling across the screen and up at Takashi.

"What was that?"

"I'm leaving in an hour. It's a college in another country so we won't be able to see each other anymore," he replies in a monotone.

"In-in an hour?" repeat throat tightening, "Why didn't you tell me before now maybe I could have-"

"You couldn't. You need to go to your university because it's the best for you. Mitsukuni nor the others were allowed to tell you. I won't let you risk your future for something like this." He stands to leave the theater. "I'd best get you home." I stare at him completely frozen in shock as he walks away, my heart beginning to crumble at the edges. _was our love really so trivial....._

**2) Smell**

Slamming the door to my apartment I throw myself onto the bed. Burying my face into the pillows I scream all my pent up rage, frustration, and pain into them. Taking a deep breath for another round the air sticks in my throat as I get a whiff of Takashi's scent. I jerk away and tumble from the bed onto my knees I the floor. Looking around I notice how cluttered my room is and begin to clean to distract myself. Gathering up the scattered clothes I toss them on top of the bed. Near my dresser is a discarded shirt and hoody, as I pick them up I realize they're his. Torn between throwing them into the trash and clutching them to my chest I stare at them before gently raising them to inhale his scent, my heart feels like it's cracked in two. Carefully packing them away with my pajamas tears finally begin to slowly roll down my face. _I'll return them later.......maybe._

**3) Sound**

Slowly I began to withdraw from the Host Club. Tamaki and the twins became too much for me to handle, I never had much in common with Kyoya, and Mitsu-kun always brought Takashi to mind. The only one I stayed in contact with was Haruhi and somehow she knew not to talk about him with me. I guess she saw how I reacted when the others spoke of him despite how I thought I had hidden it, trying to mend the broken pieces together. _I've practiced that smile so much..... when will this pain fade?_

**4)Touch**

_3 years later_

I'm leaning over a table staring at my notes trying to get they to make sense. Hearing a familiar voice call my name I turn and muscular arms surround me in a hug. Face buried into my neck they whisper, "I've missed you, sweetheart. It's been much too long. I studied as hard as I could to graduate early for you." Startled by this announcement I'm frozen in place, brain slow to process the information presented to me.

"Hey, you ready to go- Babe, who is this?" I look to the other side of the library as Rin come up the opposite isle. The one holding me pulls away and I make a run for Rin finally getting a good look at an exhausted looking Takashi. Rin puts a protective arm around me and draws me closer.

"Rin this is Morinozuka Takashi, I knew him when I went to Ouran." I smile sadly at Takashi while leaning against Rin side, "Takashi this is Rin, my boyfriend. It's nice to see you after all these years." Gathering up my materials Rin leads me out of the library and away from the stunned form of my former love.


End file.
